


Please don't do this

by FantasyWriter02



Series: Rick/Carl Drabbles [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sad and Happy, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick looks up "How long?" he asks in barely a whisper. Carl has never seen or heard him like this. "Since after the incident on the road a couple of years ago." Carl replies.</p><p> </p><p>*This may be triggering, I don't want anyone to be sad or have a relapse over this, please read with your own safety.*</p><p>[Number #33 drabble guys, Hope you like it! <3<br/>Please comment if you want to see more of these.<br/>~Fantasy.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't do this

**Author's Note:**

> [Number #33 drabble guys, Hope you like it! <3  
> Please comment if you want to see more of these.  
> ~Fantasy.]

Rick was on his way back to his and Carl's house until Michonne came up to him asking if he had seen Carl because they hadn't seen him at all today and cannot find him anywhere.

Rick began to feel worried as he also hadn't seen him today before he left for his run. "I'll go have a look around, go back to the house and check again." Rick said, causing Michonne to nod her head and walk away, back to the house.

Rick had been looking for Carl for almost (to his knowledge) 40 minutes and he was almost going to grab Abraham and Daryl to search outside the walls until he came across a field behind one of the burnt, abandoned homes of Alexandria.

Rick walked through the field and suddenly he heard some small whimpers coming from, which sounded like a little further in to the field and when he got closer he saw a figure sat down against a tree with his head down and what looks like a sharp object like glass in his hand.

"Carl?" Rick calls out, getting no response he started walking towards the figure, once he stepped at least 20 or so steps away, he realised that it was Carl, but before he could say anything Car's head turned in his direction and he saw Carl's eyes widen, he suddenly turns away, somewhat acting like he was trying to hide.

Rick walks up to Carl, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Carl? What are you doing ou-" He begins to say but cuts himself off as his eyes trail down to Carl's arms, seeing nothing but blood. 

Rick rushed in front of Carl, taking off his over shirt and quickly placing it around Carl's arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Were you bit? Shit Carl, what the hell happened?" Rick asked frantically, looking at his son dead in the eyes. Carl tried to respond but all he could do was shake his head no and wipe away his tears.

"Tell me what happened." Rick states firmly, carefully applying pressure to Carl's wounds.

"I'm s-such a fail-lure, Dad, i'm so-rry." Carl says as he tries to catch his breath from crying.

"What? Where th-... Who the hell put that in your head!?" Rick asks.

"Everyone knows it! Why can't I be normal? Why can't I be like you? Brave, adventurous, Literally perfect!" Carl cries, looking at his father. "Not a fucking wimpy, scared ass who can't even fight away someone who was trying to hurt me, who can't even do anything right. No one wants me here Dad!" he adds.

By now Rick had tears in his eyes. How could anything think that? "You're most definitely not, you're my son, I want you here, I NEED you here." Rick says, a tear slipping down his cheek. He carefully tries to wipe some blood off of Carl's arm and as he does, he could see that these wounds were self inflicted.  
Red lines, Carved into his wrists, everywhere.

Rick looks up "How long?" he asks in barely a whisper. Carl has never seen or heard him like this. "Since after the incident on the road a year or two ago." Carl replies.

"Please don't do this, Not you, my boy." Rick pleads. "I am always here, Always. If i'm sleeping, awake, even on the verge of death, you can tell me what is wrong. Promise me that I will be the one you turn to." Rick says, hopeful.

"I promise.." Carl states weakly. He wraps his arm around Rick, giving him a hug.

"Thank you" He whispers, causing Rick to smile.

"Don't thank me, I'd do anything for you." Rick says looking at Carl. His eyes fall to the cuts on Carl's arm. "Now lets get you cleaned up, yeah?" Rick suggests lovingly. Carl nods and goes to stand up, with much struggle, using Rick as support.

They both headed back to Alexandria, Carl leaving the shard of glass behind.


End file.
